Marine electronics with display screens, for example, depth sounders, fish locators, global positioning satellite (GPS) systems, chart plotters, navigation displays, or radar displays, are difficult to view in direct sunlight.
Also, prolonged ultraviolet light (UV) and weather exposure can deteriorate the electronic device.
Also, when a boat is under forward power, with the electronic device facing the driver, rain and sea spray can accumulate on the screen making viewing difficult.
Hinged visors have been used to shield glare and ultraviolet light from laptop computers. The hinge design is not applicable for outdoor use when weather protection is needed.
Glare reduction filters are available for liquid crystal diode (LCD) screens. The benefits of the screen are reduced when viewed through polarized lenses. Polarized sunglasses are commonly worn during marine use.
The present inventor has recognized the need for a device to protect electronic devices used on boats or other marine equipment, particularly a device that protects displays and controls from ambient conditions.